I'll keep my promise no matter what
by Mirakuru
Summary: six years ago a promise was made, but it's yet to be kept. Find out what Haku is willing to do in order to fulfill his promise..I suck at summaries so plz. just r&r!!!


"I'll keep my promise no matter what"  
  
I dedicate this story to my friends: Serena (sailor Bitch), Lez, and GG (Genia the Freak). They insisted that I should post a story online (but I know why, they want Me to look like an idiot in front of the readers) oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own spirited away Hayao Miyasaki does =(  
  
Chapter 1: Thinking of you  
  
Six years had passed since the day she left the spirit world, since the Day she left.him. Days had come and gone and still no word. 'Has he Forgotten about me? About his promise?' ~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~ "We will see each other again someday I promise now go and don't look  
  
Back"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~ 'Haku I miss you so much'. "Earth to Chihiro". Chihiro was suddenly awoken By a hand waving inches away from her face. "Huh.oh sorry Kairi". Daydreaming again I see, may I ask what or should I say who is causing this Lack of attention?" Kairi finished with a mischievous grin. Chihiro blushed  
  
A little, "what makes you say that?"; "well I don't know maybe due to the fact That you've tripped at least four times and almost got runned over twice". Chihiro blushed deeper and quickly tried to find a way to change the subject. Kairi had been one of her best friends since she moved to that town, but she couldn't tell her about Spirit world, she'd probably think she needs help. I mean how many people do you meet that have parents who have been turned into pigs, or that have used a dragon for transportation, not many let me tell you that. "Look we better get going or we're going to be late again", "yea you're right let's go".  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went by very slowly, and Chihiro couldn't wait to get out of school. "C'mon you stupid bell ring already will you". With that the bell rang and every- Body began to leave. "Finally the weekend, I can't wait to get home".  
  
Chihiro met up with kairi and walked home together like they always do. "So  
  
What are you doing tomorrow?" asked kairi as she walked slowly looking at Chihiro. "Nothing I guess..you?". "Nothing.wanna hang out?", "Sure", Chihiro responded with a smile. "Great so meet' ya at the mall?", "yup see ya tomorrow bye", they waved at each other as they walked their separate ways and disappeared into the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young boy who was sitting on a bridge observed as the sun set. Soon the other spirits would be arriving at the bathhouse. He knew Yubaba would be Furious if he didn't show up again, but he didn't care, ever since she left he Just stopped caring. A young woman with long brown hair approached him, "Haku were have you been Yubaba has been looking for you and boy is she Mad". There was no response, the girl moved closer and sat next to him. "Still Thinking about her huh?", "leave me alone Rin", Haku responded dryly. "I don't understand you Haku, you claim you love this girl and yet you haven't even Visited her once". Rin practically shouted. Haku turned to face rin with an angry Look on his face, "you know I'm not allowed to leave spirit world", "bullshit, that's Just an excuse. If you really loved her than you would find a way.anyway I Don't know why I waste my time talking to you". Rin stood up and before she  
  
Walked away she turned and said, "you don't deserve her", with that she walked Away. He turned to once again face the setting sun, 'she's right I don't deserve her * sigh * Chihiro I wish I could tell you how much I miss you'. He stood up, Looking one last time at the sun that was now disappearing behind the Mountains and said "I will keep my promise to you chihiro, no matter what". He turned and walked towards the bathhouse.  
  
Well that's all for now, sucked huh? Hehehe well even if you hated it plz. Review. Thanx  
  
-Lori- 


End file.
